


Chase the shadows away

by Aldebaran (Arin)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pisco, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin/pseuds/Aldebaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days life doesn't behave like it should.... or like you hope it should<br/>Some days those new developments go better than expected if not... there's always Tony, Pisco and Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the shadows away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin/gifts).



> This was written for ninnin003@tumblr who is having a rough week and I wanted to give her something to warm her heart ♥  
> I blame Steve's little black note for the inspiration heheh.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta: Lilyflower06 (gredandforgehp@tumblr) for dealing with my poor grammar.
> 
> Hopefully, you'll enjoy it.
> 
> *

It was a morning like all others, Tony was sprawled over his stomach, snoring as always - let’s be clear, Tony snored a lot… but he will deny it forever. 'No, Steve you are full of lies’ - when, suddenly, he felt a strange force pulling him out of his body, followed by a hot pressure in his bones. Steve wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming but he was almost certain that it couldn’t be… however, it became apparent that Tony didn’t notice and he hasn't moved at all.

Everything came to a stop leaving him sweaty and cold with his ears ringing.

“Tony, baby… wake up…” It might be the first time he actually felt how heavy Tony really was.

“ _dontwanto”_ , babbled Tony drowsily.

“Babe…” Steve was sure he was bordering on a panic attack. Thanks-to-all-that-is-PATRIOTIC-in-the-world Tony felt that something was out of place, opened his eyes and lifted his head.

“WHAT?” Tony’s eyes were wide open “Steve, what the fuck happened?!!!!”

“ _Idon’tknow_ …” Steve sat on the bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Baby...” Tony said as he gently stroked his fingers over the nape of Steve's neck. 

“What? – he mumbled - Oh _god_ I feel crushed” Tony kept massaging his neck. It felt nice, he could almost go back to sleep. It’s been a while since he felt as tired as he was now. 

“This is why I tell you I don’t like magic”

  
He took his hands off his face and that was the moment when Steve realized what was wrong. His body looked thinner... well, almost skinny... he could see the bones of his wrists and elbows protruding and his arms lacked the usual thickness of his muscles.

Steve groaned as he fell back into the bed, covering his face again.

“Steve, darling, sweetie pie, love of mine, how are you feeling? Baby, do you need something? Anything? Hey… say something … _don’t_ … Jarvis, put on---”

“I’m okay, Tony. Well, I feel okay. I just need to freak out for a while”

“Okay, - he paused for a bit - okay, but we need to run some tests…”

“I know” he was feeling a bit cranky… Steve had a major in dealing with change, so it would pass. For sure.

 

*

So, everything was fine.

 __  
Fine  
  


They figured it was something related to Asgardian magic, Thor said it would be fine and that it would pass. Soon. _Soon-ish._ Okay, so he could relate to Tony’s feelings about magic. Thanks to-everything-that-is-AMERICA, that all tests came as good as they could. 

He was skinny, but healthy.

On the plus-side, he now had enough money to buy himself some glasses, so he could avoid the awful headaches that came when he forced his eyes. Tony being… well, Tony, pulled some strings, so he got them in no time (it’s amazing what people do to keep Tony happy)… YAY HIM. 

It’s official, his old body made him more sarcastic… maybe it was the glasses… oh, _whatever_.

So, he was lying on the sofa watching “ _I Love Lucy_ ”, because he needed something to make him feel better, and Lucy was great. That’s how Tony found him once he came back from the lab.

 

“Hey” he said, his voice soft and careful, as he patted his feet. Steve raised them to allow Tony to sit on the couch.  “Everything okay?” he added as he started to rub Steve’s feet. Steve just shot him a sideways glance. “You know what? – in his tone you could hear the restrain – you can stay on the couch, sulking all you want or we could do something fun.”

“Like…”

“Like… _mmmh…_ uh! I know! We can go clubbing… it’s been a while since I took a _twink_ for a ride.” In response, Steve just threw him a pillow and hit him repeatedly with his feet attempting to push him out of the couch. Tony laughed which earned him more punches “Okay, _‘kay,_ I get it, _stop_ – Tony said trying not to laugh - but, let me tell you, you’d be the cutest of them all…” Steve just eyed him furiously.

Tony’s hands went for his calves and up to his knees, inching higher each time.

“Tony…”

“Baby, it’s not that I don’t like your pouting mouth… because you know that’s not true. But, we could be having fun and making the best of this opportunity”

“It’s just… weird,” Steve didn’t want to sound as self-conscious as he felt but, the hell! He’s been dating Tony for a few years now; they are way past this stage.

“I know,” he said as he let out a puff of air. “I want you to have fun. And, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re avoiding kissing me… because I have,” Tony gave him a quick glance that was a mix between worried, sad, and resigned. “So, let me help you to make this less suck-y, ‘kay?”

“’Kay.”

 

*

 

That’s how they ended splayed on the couch; in the end, Steve let his guard down and allowed Tony to cuddle him as they went through some Stark Trek episodes. Tony’s hand rubbing circles on his lower back, it was weird to, once again, feel small but it was nice to have Tony never-changing presence there. Moments like this made him be grateful of taking a chance on Tony and what they could build together.

 

“Hey, Steve… what haven’t we been through on your list?” asked Tony absent-mindedly.

“ _Mmh… -_ Steve took his pocket note from the side table – let’s see…” he said as he opened it.

Tony peered “Oh, we could watch another Rocky movie…”

“What? There’s still more?!”

“Yeah… never get enough – he laughed – hey! Why do you have Pisco written down there?”

“Ah… it’s a South American brandy, ya know?”

“Yes, I know what Pisco is, Steve; what I’m asking is why…”

“Well, I like to try new things… plus, aside from Cachaça, I haven’t tried anything from that side of the continent…”

 “I think I’ve got a bottle around here… care to try?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Steve asked jokingly. Just like that a heavy silence was unleashed, Steve turned to look at Tony in the eyes; both of them testing the waters. Finally, Tony gave in.

“Do you…want to?”

“It’s been a while since… you know…”

“Yeah… and I hate to be such a bad influence on you--- yet I love it.” Tony took Steve’s chin on his fingers. “So, it’s your choice but I think you should, you know, seize the moment and that kind of stuff.” Steve looked at him in the eyes and, slowly, raised himself to softly kiss Tony.  “Hey, there –Tony whispered against Steve’s lips with a smile, and heavy-lidded eyes - I missed you.” His fingers went for Steve’s neck to hold him in place.

  
Steve chuckled during the next kiss which was made awkward by having too much teeth, their noses bumping and his glasses getting in the way. However, when he heard Tony's annoyed whine, he knew deep down, that everything would be all right.

 

They kept on kissing for a while. Steve on top of Tony, resting between his legs; and Tony, trying not to push his luck and failing desperately, had one hand clenching Steve’s glasses on top of his head while the other was making slow patterns on his lower back, the tips of his fingers gradually inching to the inside of his pants.  
  


“Tony…” Steve said against Tony’s lips as his hips thrusted into Tony.

“Mmhh?” Tony took Steve’s reaction as an incentive and took his fingers further into Steve’s pants.

“Shellhead, I thought you said something about Pisco…”

“Oh, come on! – Tony threw his head backwards hitting the cushions - I thought I was getting laid”.

“You said we should seize the moment!” Steve was trying to look hurt but, they both knew he was just making fun of Tony.

“You’re such a tease! Don’t let anyone tell you the contrary” Tony pinched Steve’s ass before going to the bar.

“No one is going to believe you!” replied as he sprawled on the sofa.

 

*

 

Tony found the bottle but the only cocktail recipe that Tony knew required limes, and they didn’t have any… so, they were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table looking at the bottle, when they just went “what-the-hell”, and poured two shots.  
  


“Ready?”

“Ready”

Without giving it a second thought, they downed the shots.

“Agh… that was awful!” Steve said the moment he caught his breath.

“Care for another?”

“Yeah”

 

*

 

“I think I can hold one more! – Steve raised one finger – Babeeeeeeeeee.” Steve felt the buzz of alcohol in his blood for the first time in this century. It was nice to feel his senses being dimmed.

“Nop, wait ‘till that last one hits you,” Tony said, trying not to laugh, they were in their fifth shot but Steve was already clinging to his side. “It wouldn’t be good if you spent the next hour throwing up, would it?” Steve started to nuzzle his neck.

“OH! I KNOW! WE CAN DANCE WHILE WE WAIT” Steve said loudly as he stood up “we should dance pisco!!!” That made Tony burst out laughing.

“Maybe, you were going for disco,” He guessed as he stood up.

“Burn, baby, burn!”  


It was always fun to be with Steve. It was funny thinking that at one point they couldn't bear to be on the same space, and now… it was unbelievable to think of them being apart. While on Avengers business, they tried to remain as professional as possible but when the doors were closed, when they were just Steve and Tony… well, of course there were a few fights every now and then, and some cold nights; yet, the vast majority of time were moments like this one: both of them laughing at nothing (probably, because they were drunk), dancing barefooted, butterflies on the stomach, and their hearts filled with the warm of being loved.

Not many people knew about this, but Steve enjoyed dancing and singing. Tony was almost used to finding him doing the shimmy to the rhythm of the Andrew Sisters or giving renditions of their songs... But nothing in the world would prepare him for Steve singing ''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight''. Pre-serum Steve was certainly less graceful, but lighter on his feet.

  
(Let it be noticed, Tony will forever deny that he danced ABBA) 

  
However, with his forehead resting against Steve’s, swaying to Barry White’s “Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe,” he couldn’t be cynical.  It was harder with Steve’s arms around his neck. Okay, let’s not lie… it was cheesy, and cliché, so when “Let’s Get it On” came next, they both snorted until they were kissing. 

Steve felt Tony’s hands under his shirt, grasping his sides, pulling them closer. He couldn’t help but follow as he raised his arms to take his shirt off.  Steve turned on his feet, leaning on Tony’s chest which Tony took as an invitation to kiss and bite that sweet place between his neck and his shoulder as his fingers rubbed his belly.

 

“I love you, ya know?” Tony said to Steve’s ear.

 

It was an awkward movement, trying to turn while swaying on their feet and reaching for Tony's lips at the same time, and it was at that moment his body chose to remind him that it wasn't working like it used to, that the alcohol was still lingering in his blood... and they fell, right into the sofa. Steve flailing his arms and trying to catch onto something, Tony snickering as he was dragged down.

The next thing Steve knew they were on the floor; Steve was sitting astride Tony, fighting to get out of the way the next pieces of clothing. Tony had lost his tank top somewhere in their way to the floor and was unfastening Steve’s pants. Steve, for his part, was kissing Tony and trying to get some friction. The music was nothing more than white sound.

Seeing that it wasn't enough, he started to kiss his way down. He could see Tony eyes closing, letting out tiny little moans, arching his spine; and couldn’t keep a smile from blooming on his lips. “I’m going to take your pants off!” he proclaimed as his fingers went for Tony’s zipper, palming his hard dick over the cloth.

  
“Please, do!” Tony’s pants managed to be trickier than expected, tight as they were. Steve ended on his back with the pants on one hand, gaping at the ceiling. “Babe, are you okay?” Tony asked when he was in Steve’s field of vision. 

“Your pants betrayed me! I don’t like them”

“I could forgone them– he snorted at Steve’s pouting mouth – I could always be bare-assed, if you want”

“No – he said pulling Tony for a kiss as his fingers grabbed his butt – I don’t like sharing”

 

Tony took them both in his hand, he wanted to fuck Steve… but didn't have lube, and there was no way in hell he was going to let go of Steve in that second. Not with Steve moaning and writhing in pleasure; feeling the way he responded to his caresses, asking for more on his ear… and Tony would give him everything he asked.

There were a few more strokes before Steve let go, coming on his fist, Tony followed soon after. Both of them trying to catch their breath and splayed on the carpet, come in Steve’s belly and Tony’s fist, sated and happy.

 

Tony would go to war if it meant that he could look at Steve's bright smile all day.

 

“Hey,” mumbled Steve as he went for Tony’s embrace.

“Hey, winghead,” he said with a sigh, kissing his forehead. “We should go to bed or you’re going to get sick”

 _“_ There's no way I'm getting up,” his eyes were shut as his breathing was evening out.

“We should get clean too.”

“Don’t care.”  So, Tony – for once – had to be the responsible one, cleaning the worst of it with his tank top, and dragging Steve to bed.

 

*

 

Morning came with both of them tangled on the sheets. Sunlight warming their skin. A mild headache pumping on his temple. Steve’s heavy weight crushing his arm and ribs. 

  
He didn’t want to wake Steve, so he tried to balance Steve’s weight and went back to sleep.

 


End file.
